


关于雷克斯无关紧要的小事

by ruby_keke



Category: up主
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:48:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26012122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruby_keke/pseuds/ruby_keke
Summary: 原梗是纯炮友30题，抽一些能写的写，还会有一些别的题目，主要是生活小片段。boy第一人称，有ooc，有成人描写，但主要还是剧情纯爱（？）。有茄蕾提及，但不是大三角，是蕾丝单箭头。在想好的故事里boy会比较渣，没写到，接受不了的不要看。随缘更新
Relationships: 猩鸭
Kudos: 8





	关于雷克斯无关紧要的小事

关于不体面的初见

我和雷克斯的初见，严格意义上分两次。

第一次是传统意义上的初见。我搬新家的时候倒了大霉，正赶上电梯故障维修，一车的东西跑上跑下好几趟，好说歹说给搬家公司加了很多钱，才不至于让我和我的行李流落街头。几箱子东西抬上19层，我快死了，搬家师傅也快死了。雷克斯就住在我隔壁，在我抱着最后一点东西爬上来的时候打开门，探出一颗脑袋，白得很是扎眼。他发出一串咯咯的快乐笑声，好像漏电，说哟呵，小伙子搬家啊。

我汗湿得像从水里刚打捞上来，不仅灰色的T恤深了一个色号，头顶的汗珠吧嗒吧嗒顺着下巴滴在地上，随便甩一甩就能洇出个水洼。我应该是有气无力地哼了一声，面对新邻居也心有余而力不足地装不出点礼貌，颓然趴在纸箱上，一寸寸往前挪动把它推进我空荡荡的新家。

雷克斯在我后面乐得清闲。他就穿了件白色小背心，是我爸喜欢的款式，突出一个舒适凉快，下面是同样宽松的短裤。他懒懒地站着，没骨头一样抓着门把，将门又打开了点，空调的冷气顿时如同救世主的馈赠吹在我脸上。他说，挺不容易的，要不先进来我这儿歇会吧。

我没拒绝。一回生二回熟，我和雷克斯也变成了关系不错的朋友。他做一份不算轻松的策划工作，忙的时候三天两头见不到人，不忙的时候就宅在家里打游戏睡觉，也是三天两头见不到人。唯一的区别是他会来我家蹭饭。人还没打招呼，外卖叫的生鲜蔬菜先送到了我门口，我皱着眉挠头，对外卖小哥说我没买这个呀，你是不是送错了。雷克斯掐着点慢悠悠把门打开，还是探出一个脑袋，笑得颇为小人得志，很开心的样子。他说没有没有，我买的。王瀚哲，中午去你家吃火锅啊。

很多事都是这样先斩后奏被他定了下来。

第二次是另一种意义上的初见。元旦前夕他们公司开年会，我在家里和父母简单通过电话就开始剪视频。一直到半夜，我起来喝水，顺便活动一下腿脚，就听到门板上传来一声清脆的撞击声，宛如悍匪破门，高达扰民的程度。雷克斯在外面扯着嗓子喊谁的名字，说开门。透过防盗门变成不甚清晰的几句落到我耳朵里，黏黏糊糊的，尖锐，却不刺耳。

我立刻跑过去打开门，迎接我的是醉成一滩的雷克斯，代替了门的位置，径直倒在我怀里。我磕磕绊绊把他往家里拖，没几步他就开始吐，差点溅在我新买没多久的毛绒地毯上。大部分在他身上，小部分在我身上。我欲哭无泪，照顾醉鬼截止目前被添加到新的日程安排中。现在是凌晨两点多，我搞不清楚为什么雷克斯往我家跑会比回自己家还要熟练。

麻烦人的性格。我假模假样装凶，拿着花洒回头的时候看到他正坐在浴缸里哭得很伤心。没有声音的那种，但是脸都花了。他环抱着膝盖，掀起眼皮看我一眼，叫了一声老番茄。

老番茄。张秋实。

这是一个男生的名字。

俗话说酒后吐真言，我没有醉过，但我想这句话其实不全算对的。人在烂醉的时候总是会看到自己想看的东西。我猜这位叫老番茄的先生应该不会欠雷克斯的钱，那么大概是他喜欢的人。爱而不得，或者初恋，前任，不然怎么会哭这么可怜。

雷克斯给我增添了很多不必要的工作量，我是想过套点话用于日后呛他，但这个信息量有点大，且太过私密，我一时间还忘不掉，太尴尬了。我说，哥，打住，你再说点我怕明天晚上被你暗杀了。

不知道他本来就不太灵光的脑袋有没有听懂我的话，雷克斯痴呆一样嘿嘿地笑起来，赤条的身子站直，真的很瘦，发着不见天日的白，细细的皮包着骨，水珠蜿蜿蜒蜒滑到他腿间。

很难以启齿的，我有点硬。

雷克斯的声音变得甜腻，粘稠的，缠绵无骨的，我第一次发觉公鸭嗓用来撒娇也别有一番风味。酒精害人，我是无辜的受害者。他没叫我的名字，只是靠过来，湿漉漉地吻上我的嘴唇。我有点呼吸困难。

他好像又说了很多话，嘟哝着我听不清，一边讲一边向我身上靠。他身上滚烫，我甚至记不清我们是怎么滚到地上又爬到床上的。当我回过神的时候，雷克斯已经仰着下巴骑在我身上了。他的内里同外在一样湿得厉害，接连不断地出水，内壁温柔地包裹我的阴茎，一寸寸吞进幽秘的穴道。他应该是疼得厉害的，毕竟我家里不会备有润滑剂这种东西，我甚至没有带套子。…套子。我很难集中精神，却还是意识到事情的严重性，挣扎着要起来。雷克斯没让。我都不知道他能有这么大力气，屁股死死咬着我的鸡巴，掐着我的肩膀又把我按回床上。

痛！我哀声求饶，好像被强奸的良家少男。蕾丝，我错了，你轻一点。

他一口气坐到了底，屁股肉重重压在我的腿根，我能感受到他的重量了。雷克斯的叫床堪称凄厉，尾音也打着颤，哭哭啼啼地小声说好痛。我猜凭借他的直男知识储备，估计是以为被操后面是一件多爽利的事情，但事与愿违，他偏偏还要不信邪地在我身上扭腰。

我是真的很爽。

雷克斯应该是敏感的那类体质。他的阴茎淅淅沥沥地吐着水，但是没有硬，无精打采地垂在耻毛间，供我在指尖把玩。没一会儿他就开始颤抖，鼻子里哼出蹩脚的呻吟，然后开始很诡异地笑。哈哈。他的视线在我家的天花板上，又挪到我脸上，我不知道他能不能看清我是谁。他说好爽，模仿黄片里啊啊的叫声，后面就真的像女人那样开始流水。他露出的那截舌尖红得艳丽而低俗，无论我摸那里他都会给我不同的的反应，像最会勾引人的婊子追逐我挑逗他的手。他舔过我的胸膛，乳尖，和脸颊，含我的手指去操他的喉咙。他用膝盖缓缓支撑起自己，抬起坐下，耐心很好地开发自己，去找那个点。我的小腹发热，头脑也发热，雷克斯身上的酒精令我过敏，让我有了在操一个酒瓶子款式飞机杯的错觉。我握住他的腰，忘记他是我的邻居，也忘记我叫王瀚哲，全凭欲望带着他提起落下，像插飞机杯一样无情而狠厉地插他。鸡巴在几十次的重复运动中总会干到他的骚点，便能把他从放荡的表演中解救出来。

我剖开他，我打开他。如同又一次遇见雷克斯。

我断片了。


End file.
